poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot In Atlantis SquarePantis transcripts
Here is the movie transcript for Team Robot In Atlantis SquarePantis Transcripts see a live traffic jam on a busy expressway. Patchy is in one of the cars in it. He is also wearing sunglasses Patchy: Let's go! his horn Hey, kids. Rush hour traffic here in Encino is really bad. A little music should calm my jangled nerve. At least my dash-in hi-fi still works. puts a cassette tape and puts in the radio, which breaks The ultra-rare-back-on-track destroyed! And I'm gonna miss the new SpongeBob cartoon if this traffic doesn't move soon! groans and moans. Patchy's CELL PHONE rings. The ringtone is SpongeBob's piccolo from the theme song. Patchy answers the phone Who's calling? Yes, Patchy here. Start squawking. Potty: squawks Hey, Patchy, the new SpongeBob cartoon is about to start. Where are you, brawk? Patchy: Stuck on the 101. Be a dear and record it for me, will you? Potty: Oh, I threw out that old Betamax machine in the garbage. Patchy: You what?!! Potty: Oh, calm down, beardy. Patchy: Potty, you know how important this cartoon is to me! honks his horn at Patchy Do you mind? I'm trying to talk to my parrot! Potty Sorry, potty. Just some land lubber. hangs up Potty? Potty? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Guah. Dropped again. closes his phone Curse this traffic! traffic starts moving again Oooooh! pulls up his anchor. Patchy drives into a desert-like area Arrrrrrr, home at last. What the...? eyes pop out from behind his pair of sunglasses, breaking them Encino... it's gone. NO...!!! cries You know, kids, this reminds Patchy of an old story. Another story of a lost city. Why don't you go check it out? Oh, Encino. starts. SpongeBob and Patrick are blowing bubbles Patrick: A beautiful specimen, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Hurry Patrick, hurry! takes a photo of the bubble and it pops How's it look, buddy? Ready for the old scrapbook? Patrick: More like the scrap-heap. the photo into a big pile They never come out right! Oh well, let's try again. SpongeBob: OK, Patrick, this one's gonna be a masterpiece. Patrick: I'm ready. blows a bubble in his image SpongeBob Bubble: Hi, Patrick! Patrick: a photo of the bubble but when he does, it pops Oh, I missed it again! This darn camera isn't fast enough. on the camera SpongeBob: Hold on a second, Patrick! Its not the poor camera's fault you can't get a photo. Patrick: It's not? SpongeBob: No, it is the very nature of the fragile bubble. Patrick: It Is? SpongeBob: Yes, it is, my friend. Allow me to demonstrate. a bubble in the shape of a microphone and starts singing ♪The sun must set at the end of every day.♪ sun sets and pops ♪And the curtain must fall at the end of every play.♪ curtain made of bubble soap drops down behind Patrick and pops. SpongeBob floats up on a bubble. He is surrounded by lots of other bubbles ♪And every little bubble ever blown must someday pop.♪ of the bubbles pop. SpongeBob falls Patrick: ♪Like presents on Christmas Day, it doesn't seem to stay. Or a cheese souffle, it doesn't last all day.♪ SpongeBob: ♪I will try again...♪ Backup Singers: ♪Try again...♪ SpongeBob: ♪...To blow a bubble...♪ Backup Singers: ♪To blow a bubble...♪ SpongeBob: ♪...That will last all day.♪ Backup Singers: ♪To blow a bubble that will last...♪ Patrick: ♪...All day.♪ begins to blow a giant bubble. The bubble captures them both and floats away Um, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Not now, Patrick. This bubble's gonna break all records! Patrick: I hope it doesn't break until we get a little closer to the ground. SpongeBob: Huh? gasps What have I done!? two start screaming as the bubble drifts into a cave We're never gonna get out of here! Patrick: No! bubble is popped by a jagged point of half a broken amulet What happened? SpongeBob: to broken amulet That's what happened, Patrick. Patrick: Whoa, what is it? It looks really old. SpongeBob: Antis, what do think that means, Patrick? Patrick: Antis, Antis...SquarePantis! Probably belonged to your ancient ancestors. up the half of the amulet SpongeBob SquarePantis, you must wear the ancient crest of your ancestors for it is your birth right! it into SpongeBob's face SpongeBob: Falling My birth right?! Ow ooh, Ow ooh ow! Let's take this to the Bikini Bottom museum, they'll know what it is! to museum Mr. Krabs: Whistles Oo...uh...beautiful day for standing outside a museum doin' nothin'. Security Guard: Whatever you say. Mr Krabs: Krabs pretends to be administration Hello there. Welcome to the museum! That'll be three dollars. Old Lady: But I thought it was free Tuesday. Mr Krabs: No, no, no. Today's Monday. Otherwise I wouldn't be wearing this "I hate Mondays" shirt. Old Lady: Good joint. Mr. Krabs: Enjoy the artifacts! under breath Don't stand in one place too long, people might mistake you for one. SpongeBob laughing SpongeBob! then re-emerges when SpongeBob and Patrick go into the museum Hew, that was a close one. lady points him out to a police officer then Mr. Krabs runs inside Squidward: Ah, Neptune's ascension. The only surviving painting from the great lost city of Atlantis. This is just what the doctor ordered, Squiddy. Spending your day studying the Atlantean masters. And best of all, no Sponge... and Patrick run in excitedly, knocking Squidward over AAAAAHHHHH! Oh, would you two watch were you're Gasps What is that? What are you doing with the amulet of Atlantis? SpongeBob: We were just... Squidward: You're going to steal it!? SpongeBob: No. Squidward, we'd never... Squidward: This is a new low, even for YOU TWO. Lucky for you, I was here today. Stealing artifacts could land you in the stony loneso... the amulet's half was still there and Squidward was dumb founded ahh! ahh! ahh! ome! You boobs found the missing half to the Atlantean amulet? SpongeBob: Uh, whats an Atlantean omelet? Squidward: AMULET, NOT OMELET! It's the key to untold riches!Krabs shoves SpongeBob and Patrick over violently and faces Squidward Mr Krabs: Did somebody say untold riches!? Squidward: Yes Eugene. The streets are lined with gold, and the street lamps are made with diamonds. Mr Krabs: DIAMOND LIGHT BULBS!!! I wonder what they make the money out of.Squidward: For reasons unknown, this great city disappeared one day, but no ruins were ever found. All the inventions that you take for granted, were given to us by the Atlanteans. Their advances in art, financial wealth and weaponry were eons ahead of their time! SpongeBob: Why is this bubble painted on the murel? Squidward: That's just the oldest living bubble SpongeBob: The oldest living bubble, alive! Patrick in front of it Behold Patrick-the oldest living bubble! Patrick: This is the most beautiful bubble I've ever seen. Squidward: That's just a painting you quarter-wit! Krabs Quarter-wit. Ha, it's less than half. The real bubble lives in Atlantis, some darn old bubble hales in comparison to the art... Mr Krabs: Money! Sandy: onto the screen from out of nowhere And science, don't forget science. Whats all the hubba boys? Squidward: These two chowder brains found the missing half to the amulet of Atlantis. Sandy: The Amulet of Atlantis?! Legend says, that when the two halves are joined, the path to Atlantis is opened! What are y'all waitin' for? Let's hitch them two dogies up! Go on Squidward! Mr. Krabs: Hurry up Squidward, that money ain't gettin' any younger. connects the two halves and a bright light activates. Squidward is happy. Sandy is in disbelief. Patrick screams Patrick: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! SpongeBob: Hoo hoo yeah, hoo hoo hoo!van drops from the ceiling Squidward: The magical path to Atlantis is a Van? Mr Krabs: Nice hot rod flames! Patrick: spins and attaches itself to the van What's it doing? door to the van opens. We fade to black, then to the van opening again. Sandy looks inside Sandy: Well, holly-wally ding-dang-doo. Would ya' look at that!? Take a gander, y'all! Squidward: Fabulous decor! Mr Krabs: Quite a vessel, but who's manning it? Robot: Greetings. Welcome aboard the seaship Atlantis. This is a nonstop trip, so please take a seat, relax, and we'll be on our way. Mr. Krabs: Bet there's some loose change in here! SpongeBob: Ah, so this is what luxury feels like. Squidward: Ah, what I wouldn't give for a foot-rub. Robot: Attention passengers, regretfully we lack the fuel needed for forward motion. All: What!? we see them all pushing the van to the gas station. Mr. Krabs takes the hose and tries to fill up the van with gas, but can't find the gas tank Mr. Krabs: Is this some kind of joke? Where's the gas tank? Robot: We Atlanteans find the use of fossil fuels to be counter-intuitive, and have developed an alternative source we call song. Mr. Krabs: Huh? Robot: The engine of this vessel is fueled by song, the more you sing of you desires, the closer to Atlantis you will get. Let us commence singing. Squidward: Does that make any sense? SpongeBob: No, but I'm game for singing any day! ♪Sing? Sing a song? A song of wanting to move along!♪ van rises up and floats in mid-air. SpongeBob sings off-key ♪To a land where all our dre-e.♪ van rises up and floats in mid-air. SpongeBob sings off-key Whoops, sorry. ♪To a land where all our dreeeeeams, can finally come true.♪ van rises up high. It makes a hole in the roof ♪A bubble I long for, that so eludes me, but soon enough I will seeeeeeeeeeeeeee...♪ Mr Krabs: ♪Well that's just splendid boy! A land where it rains money! More than you can spend. With fives and tens and fifties and I'll want to be your friend.♪ Plankton: ♪Ha, ha ha. Such a valiant desire - hehehe. The lost weapons of Atlantis - the most advanced of all time. As soon as this dopey song is done I plan to make them miiiiine!♪ Sandy: ♪Did you all hear something? I can hardly believe that there's a lost city where having smarts is more important-than being pretty!♪ makes a clone of herself ♪With all their advanced science, and my painfully large mind!♪ Sandy Clone: ♪I bet we can figure out how to make wondrous things, like melons with edible rinds!♪ dig in on watermelon. Juice gets on the screen and transitions to Squidward playing piano Squidward: ♪As a connoisseur of fine art, I'm proud to say! I've always seen things in my own special way! 'Art'-lantis with their glorious aesthetics, I'll cop their style in a while- my art will be prophetic!♪ Patrick: ♪I'm Patrick, I'm Patrick, Patrick-Patrick-Patrick! And I like um, uuuuh,♪ scratches I don't know what I like. Robot: Warning, you have run out of song fuel. All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Squidward: Hey look, it's Atlantis. SpongeBob: Pretty! All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! crashes in Atlantis Squidward: You villains haven't even been here two minutes and you've already messed up someone's topiary garden. Mr. Krabs: Go on, SpongeBob. Ring the bell. SpongeBob: Ring for the king, huh? the bell. A red carpet comes down the stairs and Lord Royal Highness comes out Lord Royal Highness: Welcome to Atlantis. I've been expecting you. down the stairs Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Lord Royal Highness, but my friends call me LRH. SpongeBob: My friends call me SpongeBob. I'm here to see the oldest living bubble. LRH: Yes, of course. Mr. Krabs: What a ripoff! This street ain't gold! LRH: Oh, if it's gold you want, you'll find it in our vault. Mr. Krabs: I'm Eugene. I like money. LRH: Yes, I can see that. Pleasure to meet you. Come, I'll give you the grand tour of our Atlantean fortress. I'm so glad you're all here. Plankton: They're gone. Now to get to those weapons... to open the glovebox door, but fails Trapped! Ok, what do I have to work with here? What's this? Owners manual!? Looks like I found my escape route! diabolically Owe! LRH: For centuries, we Atlanteans spent, nay, wasted our talents and energy building the most sophisticated weaponry to defend ourselves from invaders. But we abandoned the idea of warfare long ago and now all these weapons gather dust behind this locked door as an example of what must be done if one wishes to live in harmony with all creatures of this, or any, world. Mr. Krabs: sighs Eh, harmony shmarmony. When do we get to see the treasure?! LRH: But of course, follow me. Mr. Krabs: Comin' through, boys! Plankton: These Atlanteans leave a room full of the most advanced weaponry unguarded? No wonder they got lost. under door Oh, my! There will be no one to stop me this time! diabolically. Patchy reappears Patchy: Well, bad news, kids. Encino's still lost. radio starts playing Oh! But, at least I got me radio fixed! snaps his fingers while listening to it, then, it explodes Well, enjoy the rest of the show. back to Atlantis and then cuts to LRH giving the tour LRH: It is both an honor and a pleasure to welcome you to Atlantis. We haven't had visitors in some time. You see, being in a lost city has certain disadvantages which I digress. Now if you follow me, I'll show you some of our grandest achievements... Mr. Krabs: Squidward! You told me the streets were paved with gold. Now that street light better be a 600 dollar diamond or else.Krabs gets on Squidward's neck and starts unscrewing a lightbulb Mr. Krabs: Ah hold still, Squidward. Squidward: You're standing on my neck!trip and the light bulb smashes LRH: Are you all right? Mr. Krabs: Yeah, but I feel odd.Krabs starts acting strange SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs?Krabs sniffs Mr. Krabs: I'd know that smell anywhere. Me pockets. They'd be smelling loot.pockets drag him into the hall of Treasure LRH: Those pockets of yours certainly has a thing for treasure.Mr. Krabs: These are me hounds to me pants.LRH: What you see here is a glimpse of ancient Atlantean history. Long ago we abandoned our obssesion with wealth to focus on the pursuit of knowledge. So help yourselves to as much as you pockets can carry!Mr. Krabs: As much as me pockets can carry?! ♪Oh, if I'd only known when I woke up today, I'd have stopped at me tailors along the way, and had ten more pockets put on me pants, 'cause I think I hear a money avalanche!♪ yodels ♪Look at all this cash, hey, look at all this money! I hope me heart can take it!♪ unconsciousFish: Clear! KrabsMr. Krabs: ♪I'm alright, sonny! Industrial accidents can make quite a mess. Unless you fall into a money press. Oh, make me into money, Mr. wonderful machine, I always knew that me true color was green! Oh, ever since I was a little kid, I dreamed of such a place, yes I did! With mountains of money, and rivers of cash. And a pool of coins to make a splash! Oh, I'll open up a Krusty Krab with patties made of money. They'd be delicious, and expensive, and taste like golden honey! Money and gold and treasure untold! And all of it for me!♪LRH: Mr. Krabs, we're off to see the bubble, would you care to join us?Mr. Krabs: Are you kidding?! I've just got here!LRH: Very well then. Off we go.Patrick: SpongeBob, when are we gonna see the bubble?SpongeBob: Patrick, ssh!LRH: Don't dally, lads. You don't wanna be left behind do you?SpongeBob: No, sir.Sandy: You know, LRH, I was born with a scientific curiosity and I was wonderin' if I could have a look at some of your scientific achievements?LRH: Of course, Miss Cheeks, here we are, the combination of all our technology. I give you the Alantean hall of Science.a large doorSandy: Hoppin' acorns. Look at all this high tech gear!at an inventionSandy: What does this gizmo do?LRH: It's a biomass converting device. It can take any household object, this comb for example and turn it into say, ice cream. Would anyone like to try?Sponge and Pat: Oh me, me, me, me, meee, mee!!LRH: Go ahead!Sponge and Pat: Yay!boys eat the ice creamSpongeBob: Comb flavoured.Sandy: What else can it turn things into?LRH: Actually it can only turn things into ice cream. We haven't worked out that bug yet but I can show you the most amazing/fantastic device created by Atlantean hands. Behold, this grand machine allows the user to shrink down to nano-stature, enabling them to battle germs hand to hand.Sandy: How's it work?LRH: Please have a seat and I'll show you. Now...SpongeBob: Hey cool.disappearsPatrick: Where'd SpongeBob go?LRH: Right now, his molecules are being broken down into data which is assembled in this computer and is stored on these tapes, then re-assembled on a much smaller scale...SpongeBob: Someone help me.LRH: And finally passes through this tube into this tank which contains every living element known to... closer Oh, dear heavens! It looks like our scientists were working on a very aggressive case of the sniffles! He could be in trouble.Patrick: Don't worry, SpongeBob. I'm coming to help you!disappearsSquidward: OK I've seen enough. Let me out of this thing!disappears and reappears into a game boy game graphic sceneSquidward: What's going on here. I... Oh no. Ahh!sees a giant noseSpongeBob: Squidward, don't make any sudden movements!nose sneezes germs and Squidward falls over, jumps quickly and runsSquidward: Help aaaah!and Patrick follows while they're being chased by germs, and Sandy enters the gameSpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward: HELP, SANDY!!Sandy: Sounds like them critters is in trouble! nose catches SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward, and the germs block Sandy from getting to them Hold on, fellas! I'll be there soon, as soon as I send these critters to their doom! title screen shows like a Nintendo game ♪Look out, germs. The end is here, Your days are numbered, 'cause Sandy's here! I'll get these germs, and make 'em pay, with some good old fashioned ka-rah-tey.♪ Hi-yah! ♪If I borrow some elements from the periodic table I can mix up a brew that is sure to disable any virus, bug, or sniffle that steps into my path. And make them feel my mi-cro-sco-pic wrath!!!!!♪ Hi-yah! hits the nose with a submarine and defeats it, the rest of the gang gets saved, they all cheer, then the game says: "Game Over". Everyone is out of the machineLRH: Well, shall we continue on with the rest of the tour?Sandy: Y'all head out without me.goes back in the machine againLRH: Well then, good luck. Have fun. We'll see you at dinner. SpongeBob Your friend Sandy certainly is an excitable one.SpongeBob: Quite.Squidward: Somehow I knew I'd get stuck with you yahoo's the longest.camera zooms in to the heater vent where Plankton is hiding, Plankon chucklesPlankon: ♪Oh, what a beautiful sight! Weapons as far as the eye can see. But which one will be right for me? How do I pick? Which one will do the trick? Which is best to guarantee eternal rest? So many weapons! How do I choose? Look at this one with a beatiful fuse! And with this one I couldn't lose. That one will surely give them the blues... And this one here matches my shoes!♪ tone ♪Come on, Plankton, just pick one and forget about your shoes!♪ Eeny, meeny, minie moe, I pick you, now let's go! into a giant tank's gun. Scene cuts to LRH giving the tourSquidward: This stuff is wonderful and all but when are we going to see some real Atlantean culture?LRH: Gentlemen? What is art?SpongeBob: Oh, oh, I know, I know!shoves SpongeBobSquidward: I thought you'd never ask! Art is the conscious arrangement of elements in a manner that affects a sense of beauty.LRH: Not even close! looks shocked Art is what happens when you learn to dream.SpongeBob a blue paint brushLRH: Go ahead. Dream a little.touches the wall with the brush and the paint creates SpongeBob's house doorSpongeBob: It looks like my front door!LRH: Behold! The Hall of Arts!opens the door, they step in, and Squidward's mouth opensSquidward: Incredible! cries The creativity! The artistry!in front of a paintingSquidward: This painting is so realistic! It looks like you could step straight into it.LRH: And you can!Squidward into the paintingSpongeBob: Whoa!Squidward: This place is amazing! into other paintings ♪Isn't this great, isn't this neat, I'm a living work of art from my head to my feet! From the very first drawings on walls in caves, art has been what the heart and soul craves! So pick up a brush, a pencil or pen. If you don't like this one, paint it again! From now on please call me Sir Real. I can wait for your impression to congeal. Take it from an undersea renaissance man. I'd even look great on the side of your van! Any way you carve it, I am art and art is me. Ask your mama or your dada to tell you about the uh, schism. Between minimalism and cubism. My personality may be of the cynical type. But I've finally found something that lives up to the hype. I can say honestly and with great certainty, that Atlantis is where I want to spend, eternity♪ note. Scene cuts when Squidward's out of the paintingAtlantean: Hey can you not sing? I'm trying to model here!Atlantean Painter: Now hold on Nando. Why don't you take five. I'm really diggin' this squid's form.other Atlantean sighs and walks awaySquidward: Look's like I'll be here inspiring these Atlantean art makers with my beauty. You guys go on ahead!SpongeBob: Okay. Bye Squidward!leave and Squidward posesLRH: Now this section of town is known for it's advances in the science of fondue cooking.SpongeBob: Excuse me, sir this tour has been great and all but uh, can we see the bubble now?LRH: Do excuse me. Most folks don't stay with the tour this long. Of course you can. First, remember this. This bubble is over one million years old. It was brought here when the first Atlanteans colonized this place. Deftly hand carried over billions of light years from our home planet. It is our people's most beloved and treasured ancient relic. But most importantly remember to HAVE FUN!!to where the bubble is, and they walk to the bubbleSpongeBob: There it is Patrick!SpongeBob and Patrick: The World's Oldest Living Bubble!land on the safe keeping tubeSpongeBob: Look at it Patrick! So ancient, so floaty. It is the most beautiful bubble wrinkled up, dusty old bubble I've ever seen!Patrick: Like a delicate air raisin!slide off the glassLRH: Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make ready for tonight's dinner. So I'm just going to leave you two friendly strangers alone with our most beloved ancient and fragile Atlantean relic. Join us in the dining hall when you've had an eye-full!leavesSpongeBob: Thank you Mr. Lord Royal Highness sir.shove their faces on the glassSpongeBob: Just look at it Patrick. Ah the stories this bubble could tell. I just wish we could get a closer look.lean in but the glass movesSpongeBob: Patrick! Get the--Patrick: Oh golly! Oh, I don't know how much longer I can hold this!managed to get the glass back after a close call when the bubble land on the glass on SpongeBob's side and bounces off without any harm, they laugh in victorySpongeBob: Whoo, that was a close one buddy!Patrick: Yeah! We almost popped the most prized possession of all Atlanteans! laughsSpongeBob: Boy, that would have been out greatest blunder without a doubt! But we should go before something bad does happen.Patrick: Ooh! Let's get a picture for our scrapbooks before leave.SpongeBob: Great idea Patrick!Both: Cheese!camera flashes, and the bubble popsSpongeBob: closed Patrick did you hear something?Patrick: closed I thought I heard a popping sound?SpongeBob: Mmm-Hmm.look at each other screaming and their skin peels off, SpongeBob's eyes fall in his mouth, Scene cuts to the gang having dinnerLRH: So sorry I'm late. The tour ran a little long. So, how are you all enjoying our beloved city?Squidward: I'm never leaving this place. I've learned more about painting in a few hours here than I did in four years of community college.LRH a paintingLRH: Absolutely marvelous! And Eugene, I assume the hall of treasure was everything you hoped for?Krabs is brain-washed by the money and talks gibberishLRH: And Sandra, how did you find our laboratory?Sandy: They are just amazing! I used your invention room to make this!LRH: Splendid. What does it do?Sandy: I'll show you.a button and the food goes directly in her stomachSandy: Now I can eat underwater without removing my helmet! This is just the beginning! I should have a cure for the common cold up and running by tomorrow afternoon with your high-tech lab!and Patrick walks in feeling nervousLRH: SpongeBob, Patrick, tell me. How did you enjoy our rarest and most prized posession?SpongeBob: gulp We have to go back to Bikini Bottom now!All: Huh?LRH: Ahahaha! Come. Enjoy the best Atlantean cuisine has to offer before you leave.and Patrick shakesSquidward: What is wrong with you two morons?SpongeBob: We have to go home now!Squidward: Why would you want to leave a paradise like Atlantis?SpongeBob: Because, uh, Gary misses me?cuts to SpongeBob's house when Gary is having a party with other snailsPatrick: WE DESTROYED YOUR MOST PRIZED PO SESSION!!! mouthLRH: pauses Ahahaha! If there's one thing we Atlanteans enjoy, it's a healthy dose of dark humor!SpongeBob: It's not a joke, we burst the bubble!and Squidward gaspedLRH: Haha. That's not the real bubble. It's just a prop for the tourists. This is the real dealup the real bubble in a bottleSpongeBob and Patrick: Ooh!takes a picture of the bubble and the bubble finally popsLRH: snarles Summon the Atlantean Royal Guard!guards come and grunt, SpongeBob and Patrick shakes in fear for what they've doneLRH: SEIZE THESE HOSTILE BUBBLE POPPERS!!!Sandy: Don't just stand there! Move!pushes the gang, the guards attack with a trident, pickaxe, and maceMr. Krabs: Can't you go any faster Sandy?Sandy: Maybe, if y'all use your feet!Mr. Krabs: Never mind! Just keep doing what you're doing!groans, the guards shoot clear balls at them, Sandy throws Patrick like a boomerang, Patrick hits the wallSandy: Come on Patrick!grabs Patrick, the guards shoot and Sandy uses SpongeBob as a shieldSpongeBob: laughs That tickles!Sandy: Hang in there, little buddy! uses Squidward's tentacles to grab the shooting balls, and fires the balls at the guards by pulling Squidward's nose. Then, she uses Mr. Krabs and Mr. Krabs uses his claws to knock the guards out of the way LRH: Don't let them get away!guards follow the gang outside the building but they all see Plankon's giant tank, Plankton aims at them while laughing diabolically. Patchy reappears Patchy: that there is no water left This is the end of patchy. No water, no food, and still no Encino. And here come the vultures the pick me bones! flies up Shiver me timbers! It's potty! I wonder what parrot tastes like... Come back here! Uh-oh. Here come the hallucinations. SpongeBob: laughs Patchy, it's me. SpongeBob SquarePants. is excited, and then he cries Don't lose hope. Everything will be all right when you get into Encino. Patchy: But, Encino is gone. SpongeBob: It's not gone, if you believe. Patchy: Believe, believe. asleep. Wakes up and reads the sign Welcome to Encino! It's back! the sign SpongeBob was right! All I had to do was believe. laughs♪You got to believe. It was out of sight. You got to believe. I'm back in Encino. You got to believe. Everything's all right. The sky above, and the ground below. Bring me back into Encino. It was lost, some time ago, I'm just glad to be back home. You got to believe. I'm back in Encino. You got to believe. Everything's all right. You got to believe. I'm back in Eencino. You got to believe. Everything's all right.♪ Baby: Ohh! Ohh!♪You got to believe. I'm back in Encino. You got to believe. Everything's all right. You got to believe. I'm back in Encino. You got to...♪ Patchy: his ice-cream scoop and strange sounds appear. Potty brawks, and then, pokes Patchy Ow! Ow! It was all a hallucination. Encino's still gone! cries Oooooo, a sandwich. Potty, you're a lifesaver. a sandwich Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh, potty, you know I don't like mayo! a vulture Here you want some? Go on. Take it. You know, I don't like the mayonnaise, you know. You know, when it gets above 130, 135, it gets kind of grody, you know.to the gang standing in front of the tank Plankton: diabolically Cower to me fools! I have commandeered the most powerful weapon in the Atlantean arsenal! Now bow before the new king of Atlantis and prepare to taste my wrath!stomps on the switch, and the switch didn't budge Plankton: Yeah! Huh? Uh, uh I mean, uh, PREPARE TO TASTE MY WRATH!!!stomps on the switch rapidly harder, but it still didn't budge Plankton: Oh, you!a rock while struggling Plankton: Prepare to taste my wrath!the rock on the switch, and the switch budged Computer: LAUNCH SEQUENCE EMPLOYED! tank shakes and Plankton laughes diabocally, everyone gasped and they held each other. The tank shoots out ice cream and a cow's moo is heard, SpongeBob and Patrick starts eating the ice cream Patrick: Plankton's wrath tastes like ice cream. SpongeBob and Patrick: Thanks Plankton! Plankton: Ice cream? It shoots ICE CREAM?!?!?!?!jumps out of the tank Plankton: Oversized ice cream maker!the tank Plankton: Yah! Ouch! Ow! LRH: Look! A talking speck! This talking speck will make a fantastic at SpongeBob and Patrick replacement for our recently deflated national treasure!at Plankton LRH: tone Won't you little fella? Plankton: I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU--squeezes him LRH: Amazing! This is so much better than that dusty old bubble!is in the baby bottle cage Plankton: You haven't seen the last of me! When I get out of here I'll hunt you all down like a pack of-- takes a picture Hey! Can't you read? at sign No flash photography!gang is getting on the van LRH: So nice to meet you all. I hope you have a safe journey back home. And do come back any time. SpongeBob: So long. And thanks for the tour.is in, and LRH closes the door, he takes the amulet off the van and gives it to a guard LRH: Dispose of this quickly. We can't survive anymore visitors like these. Guard: salutes Sir, yes sir!runs to THE DUMPSTER and throws the amulet in there, LRH waves goodbye as they go off LRH: I thought sponges were supposed to make life easier.cuts to the bus SpongeBob: ♪Goodbye, Atlantis. But we really have to go. Back to a little town, that is the greatest place I know-oh-oh-oh-oh! Back to Bikini Bottom! I can hardly wait!♪ Mr. Krabs: ♪But what about the treasure? It was really great!♪ SpongeBob: ♪I love Bikini Bottom! It's where my Gary is!♪ Sandy: ♪But Atlantis had that science stuff at which I was a whiz!♪ SpongeBob: ♪Soon I'll see the Krusty Krab. Where I'm happily employed!♪ Patrick: ♪But Atlantis had the oldest bubble which I cruelly destroyed!♪ SpongeBob: ♪You can't beat Bikini Bottom! No place is so nice!♪ Squidward: ♪But Atlantis was a fabulous, artistic paradise!♪ SpongeBob: ♪Sorry, Squidward. But it's the end of our Atlantean vacation!♪ Squidward: ♪And back to my depressing life of quiet desperation.♪ SpongeBob: ♪Good-bye, Atlantis. We're Bikini Bottom bound!♪ Squidward: ♪Please turn this bus around!♪ SpongeBob: ♪We had our fun!♪ Patrick: ♪We sure did!♪ SpongeBob: ♪But now we're done.♪ Sandy: ♪And I'm bummed.♪ SpongeBob: ♪We're on our way!♪ Sandy: ♪Can't we stay?♪ SpongeBob: ♪So now we say good-bye!♪ Mr. Krabs: I think I'm gonna cry! Patrick: Me too! Spongebob: ♪Good-bye, Atlantis. We're Bikini Bottom bound. There's no place like home!♪ Mr. Krabs: There's no place like Atlantis! SpongeBob: ♪I can't wait to get home.♪ Mr. Krabs: I don't wanna go back! SpongeBob: ♪We're Bikini Bottom bound!♪ Sandy: Please don't make us leave! SpongeBob: ♪We're Bikini Bottom bound!♪ Squidward: Stop saying that! SpongeBob: ♪I even love the sound!♪ Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward and Patrick: ♪Good-bye Atlantis!♪ SpongeBob: ♪Bikini Bottom is the greatest place to be! I can--♪ Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward and Patrick: ♪Good-bye Atlantis!♪ reappears Patchy: Well, pretty good story, huh, kids?Patchy: I found Encino. Patchy: But, it's all tiny. Somebody must've... Patchy: Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhhh! Norbluckfive's father: Sorry, sir. But, our son norbluckfive was playing with his shrink-a-tron again. Patchy: No, no, no, no! I want encino full size again! Patchy: There's no place like home. There's no place like home. Norbluckfive's mother: Ok, bring it in, norglonfive. Norbluckfive's mother: We'll fix your town, beardy. Patchy: Beardy? Patchy: Arrr! Arrr! Arrrr! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Patchy: Well, everything's back to the right size, eh, Potty? Patchy: Potty? Potty: Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg! Patchy: Um, I'm a little busy right now, but, you, can stop by for your old pal Patchy. Patchy: And some more SpongeBob SquarePants. Bye. Potty, let go of me. laughs